


Cheek

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Kiss Series [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd fic in the Kiss Series. High School fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek

Adam ran into the cafeteria, his eyes searching the tables for his friends immediately. He couldn't wait to give them the good news; he'd been cast as the lead in the school winter musical. Freshman _never_ got the lead. This was possibly the best day of his life. So far anyway, he was only fourteen. He finally spotted them at a table on the far end of the room so he quickly grabbed a lunch tray and made his way through the line as quickly as possible.

"Guess what?" he said as he sat in the seat between Tommy and Danielle.

"You're still refusing to eat real food?" Tommy suggested eyeing Adam's salad and water suspiciously as he took a bite of the burrito he'd chosen for himself.

"We can't all eat junk all the time and still be thin," Danielle pointed out, before turning her attention to Adam. "What're you so excited about?"

"Well, you remember I tried out for the Christmas play, right?"

"You got a part?" Danielle asked, a smile already on her face. "Do you have lines or is it just the chorus? I know you said freshman almost never get speaking roles."

"I think his exact words were, 'I don't know why I'm bothering, they're just going to stick me in the chorus so they can ignore the freshman horning in on their play.'" Tommy corrected. "I also remember a lot of pouting."

"Why are we friends?" Adam asked, turning a mock pout on him.

"Because you love him," Danielle teased, then ignoring Adam's rapidly reddening face, she added, "So are you in the chorus or not?"

Adam took a deep breath, and cast a furtive glance at Tommy, hoping he was just taking Danielle's comment as a joke. He couldn't believe Danielle even went there, she knew that Adam had a long standing crush on his best friend. She also knew Tommy was straight and having his friendship was more important to Adam than never speaking to him because of a tiny crush.

Tommy just continued eating his burrito, seeming oblivious to the conversation between Adam and Danielle. "So, are you going to tell me if I'm going to have to sit through an annoying musical, or not?" he finally asked.

"It's not annoying," Adam said frowning at him. "You know you'll love it."

"Whatever."

"C'mon Adam, did you get a chorus spot or not?" Danielle asked. "Lunch is going to be over before you tell us."

"No, I did not get a chorus spot," Adam answered, deciding to string his friends along a little since they were so insistent on harassing him today.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Danielle said immediately. "I shouldn't have teased you, but you were so happy so I just assumed—"

She was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. She jumped out of her seat immediately. "I've gotta run, I can't be late again or I'll get detention and my mom will kill me. Come over tonight, we can watch angsty movies and wallow in self pity."

Adam and Tommy cleared all three trays from the table as Danielle ran out of the cafeteria. As they walked out heading to their own class, it was one of the few classes they actually shared. Adam could practically feel Tommy's gaze on him. When he turned to look at him he saw Tommy's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What part _did_ you get in the play?" Tommy asked leaning against the row lockers while Adam opened his to get his book for class.

Adam slammed his locker closed, a smile on his face again. "I got the lead!"

"Really?" Tommy said excitedly, throwing himself against Adam in a hug. "That's awesome, Adam!"

"I know, right?" Adam said, returning the hug. "I never even thought it would be possible."

"Because you never have any idea how awesome you are," Tommy said, reaching up slightly to press a kiss on Adam's cheek. "You really have to stop doubting yourself all the time.

As usual Tommy didn't seem to notice the blush creeping up Adam's cheek, or he noticed it and was assuming it was because of the compliments. Tommy pulled away from Adam when the warning bell rang, taking one of the textbooks from Adam.

As they turned and started making their way to their English class again, Adam softly touched his cheek where he still felt as if he could feel Tommy's lips pressing against it. Danielle would tell him to man up and just ask Tommy out. He knew that because she'd been telling him that for a year, he couldn't do that though. He loved how comfortable Tommy was with him, even after he came out to his friends in the eighth grade. He didn't freak out or get angry or anything. He still treated Adam exactly the way he always had, even when most of his other friends had distanced themselves. He wasn't going to screw that up because of a crush. He'd get over it and still have his friendship intact but admitting to it could ruin everything. So for now he'd take all the innocent touches and kisses and make do, until he met someone else…even if for now that seemed impossible.


End file.
